


Breaking The Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not allowed to talk to servants. That all changes when Merlin comes to the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> “i’m rich and i’m not supposed to talk to servants but the person that scrubs my floor is really cute” au with Merthur! Prompt found on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since he was a little boy, Arthur was told to never speak to the servants unless he wanted something. He obeyed and only ordered the servants. He never had a conversation with one, he never planned to.

Many years later and Arthur is in his twenties, following the same order. Servants tried to speak to him but Arthur does not reply back. He knows it's rude but usually, Arthur is an obedient man. He will not go against his mother and father's rules.

Until a new servant came to the castle. 

The servant calls himself Merlin and he's around the same age as Arthur. Merlin is funny, loud and has ears Arthur is dying to pull slightly. He's pale, skinny and Arthur is attracted to him. This is a problem. 

Arthur already can't talk to the servants. Now, he wants to lay with one. No, he wants to have a relationship with Merlin. Arthur doesn't know what to do with himself. What's even worse is that Merlin loves talking and he's nice. Every time Arthur passes by Merlin in the hallway, Merlin always greets him. 

Obviously Merlin knew about Arthur not being allowed to talk to the servants but he talks to him anyway. Arthur feels bad because he can't say anything.

.

A couple weeks later and after a long meeting with his father, the prince sighs and heads over to his room. He's distracted by the thought of Merlin as he opens the room's doors. Arthur walks into his bedroom and instantly sees Merlin is on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

The prince feels hot and his mouth opens and closes. Merlin looks up and away from his chore, staring at Arthur. Merlin smiles, his eyes shining. "Hello, Prince Arthur," he greets. Merlin doesn't say anything else, already expecting that he wouldn't receive a reply.

He was surprisingly wrong. "Merlin, hello, but what are you doing in my room," Arthur asks. Arthur slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes that he disobeyed his mother and father's rule. 

Merlin stops scrubbing the floor completely, mouth opened in shock. "You talked to me," Merlin whispers. He gets off the floor, standing. "Never mind that. I am in here because I was ordered to clean your dirty floors."

Arthur drops his hand and goes over to his bed, sitting on it. "Of course."

Merlin starts to laugh. "You know, this is amazing. You're talking to me. You're really talking and I like that."

'I like you,' Arthur thinks. Merlin abandons his chores and moves to sit next to Arthur on the bed. 

Merlin smiles really big, showing his teeth. "Talk to me. Tell me more about yourself." 

And Arthur did. He ignored his parents' rules and talked to Merlin until night fall. He learned many things about the servant. How Merlin came to the kingdom to work, Merlin favorite (made up) words; Arthur feels like he knew Merlin for a long time.

Arthur talked, complained and argued with Merlin about the kingdom, his mother's death and his father, and himself. When night fell, Merlin had to go back to his caretaker, Gaius. 

Before Merlin left, Arthur said one last thing.

"You're pretty cute, Merlin."

.

The End


End file.
